1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer having a buffer memory whose storage region is divided into a non-overwrite memory region and an overwrite memory region.
2. Prior Art
Generally, printing data such as character data that is entered from an external device is initially stored in a buffer memory. In the case of a printer that reprints in accordance with the stored data, should an excess of data beyond the storage capacity be received, the excess data is overwritten on the first part of the data that was previously stored, or the reprinting function itself is canceled, as described in a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 178,856 filed Apr. 8, 1988 now U.S. Pat. No. 4825405 which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 008,096 filed Jan. 23, 1987 now abandoned which in turn is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 541,916 now abandoned filed Oct. 4, 1983 which has been assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
However, in the former case described above, the first part of the stored data can not be reprinted, resulting in that reprinting itself becomes meaningless and in the latter case, reprinting itself can not be executed.